


Hold this.

by PauPauG



Series: Hold this child for me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has become a guardian to two children , Erica and Isaac, lets just say his parenting skills are a work in progress. luckily Stiles is there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting in a chair just working on his drawing when he heard the door bust open, in came the man holding a child like a foot and using the other arm to carry another child who had their pants down. He ran in and saw the bathroom sigh and ran to it. Stiles was sitting nearest the bathroom. He looked up and the man dropped a little girl into his lap. “Hold this.” He half yelled running in to the bathroom with the other. Stiles looked slightly in shock the little girl looked and his drawing. She saw the sketch of an old lady sitting a few tables away.   
“Can you draw me?” she looked exited  
“Um sure.” Stiles sat her on the table and flipped to a new page he began sketching the little girl. “What is your name?”  
“I’m Erica.” She smiled at him.  
“And how old are you Erica?”  
“I’m 3 and a half. The half counts.”  
“That’s nice. Hmm Erica let’s see. Can you smile for me?”  
Erica beamed and showed her little teeth. Stiles made a note to draw the dimple he saw.  
“Erica who was that man that left you?”  
“He’s Uncle Derek.”  
The door the bathroom opened and out came Uncle Derek and another little boy. He looked relived to see that Erica was still there. He walked over to Stiles and sat in the chair. The little boy reached for him and he sat him in his lap.  
“Hey sorry about that. My name is Derek.”  
Stiles stuck the pencil in his mouth and shook his hand.   
“I’m Stiles.”  
“Uncle Derek look he is drawing me.”  
“Would you guys like something to drink or eat?” Stiles asked   
“Oh no I couldn’t bother you.  
“No don’t worry I don’t mind.” Stiles waved the shop owner over. “Unless you have somewhere to be, I’m sorry how thoughtless you might have plans and here I am holding you up.”  
“No, we have all day free.” Derek smiled and bounced the kid in his lap.  
“Can I get you guys anything?” the shop owner asked   
“Get me another of my usual Dan,” Stiles smiled, “and a chocolate ship muffin if you have any.”  
“Just get me something with caramel in it and a hot chocolate but could you put it into two cups please.” Derek asked  
“Sure thing.”  
“Uncle Derek can I have a muffin too?”  
“Sure thing”  
The owner left and Stiles looked at the little boy. “Hi what is your name?”  
He looked hesitantly at his uncle who nodded, “my names Isaac”  
“Nice to meet you Isaac I’m Stiles.”  
Derek and Stiles fell into a comfortable conversation, the food and drinks arrived and soon were finished.   
“There you are Erica.” Stiles handed her a small portrait her herself looked slightly to the side with a full smile.   
“Uncle Der I’m bored…” whined Isaac  
“You know there is a part just a block away” Stiles noted.  
Both kids instantly jumped up and begged to go.   
“Stiles you can push me on the swings!” Erica jumped up.  
“Guys I’m sure Stiles has somewhere he needs to be, now say thank you and we can go to the park.”  
“But I want stilllllleeeeessssss to come.” Erica pouted  
“Well when you put it that way. Sure you don’t mind is I tag along?” Stiles looked to Derek.  
“Are you sure you want to come? They can be a handful.”  
“Let’s go to the park.” Stiles declared.  
Derek paid or everything even thou Stiles insisted. They made their way to the park.  
Derek and Stiles found a park bench they liked and decided to claim it. The kids ran off to play and Derek and Stiles fell into another conversation.   
“So what do you do Stiles?”  
“I’m a freelance graphic designer. Also I do caricature and chalk art at street markets and stuff.”  
“Nice.”  
“What do you do?”  
“I own a law firm, don’t really practice much anymore thou.”  
“Impressive what firm?”  
“The hale and associates firm.”  
Stiles let out a whistle “really impressive.”  
“It does pretty well.” Derek phone rang “speak of the devil.”  
Stiles just laughed   
“This is Derek.”… “No.” … “Cynthia I’ve told you this a hundred times if Tyler calls say I’m gone…”… “I don’t care what he says.”… “no I told you I’m not having dinner with him” … “ tell him it has been over 4 months now”… “I don’t care if he comes on his knees I’m not interested.” … “Well if he was so damn sorry he shouldn’t have shoved his tongue down that interns throat”… “Cynthia tell him it’s over.”… “Bye.”  
Derek swallowed and looked toward Stiles.   
“Rough ex?” Stiles asked knowingly  
“The worst. He cheated on me then tries to come back.”  
“I know the type my last one tried to play it off as his European cousin. I cut him of quick and dry.”  
“What he as in a guy?” Derek asked  
“Yea, but don’t get me started on this other girl. Oh I’m bi. Anyways she was the definition of psyco ex.” Stiles told the story and Derek was in fits of laughter.  
“Just laugh at my misery.”  
Suddenly a cry was heard and they looked to see Erica on the floor in front of the swing, they also saw Isaac throw a punch at another child. They ran over and Derek scooped up Erica and Stiles grabbed Isaac. They went back to their bench. Slowly Erica stopped crying enough to breathe normally.   
“Isaac what happened?”  
“Some kid pushed her off the swing because he wanted that one; she fell and started crying so I punched him in the nose.” He finished as if it were that simple.  
“Isaac you know we don’t hit.”  
“But he pushed her.”  
“I know but we still don’t hit.”  
Isaac gave a massive eye roll and fell into Stiles chest. He slowly doze off still mumbling “try to try to hit my, my cousin.”  
Isaac doze off and Erica had exhausted herself from crying.  
“Cousin?” Stiles asked “not sister?”  
“No she’s Erica Reyes and he’s Isaac Lahey. They are my older sisters kids, or were. Both their moms and dads died in a car accident a few months ago. My sisters made me the emergency guardian thing and I have both of them now, I’m still new to the whole parent thing.”  
“What you mean seasoned parents don’t hand their kids to strangers?” Stiles joked trying to lighten the mood.   
Derek just laughed “ it’s getting pretty late my car is at the café, can I give you a ride home or did you drive there?”  
“I walked but it’s not too far I can just walk home.”  
“After taking away your day it’s the least I could do.”  
“Okay.” They walked back to the café with a child in arms. After they put them in their car seats they drove to Stiles house.   
Derek pulled up to an apartment complex that was decent looking. He looked at Stiles and swallowed hard. “Um you should, we should, if you have the time we could…-”  
“Can I give you my number?” Stiles said laughing. Derek pulled out his phone and handed it to Stiles, he did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Stiles woke up with an urge to draw, he could not get that man Derek out of his mind. He sat himself down and began to sketch. After what seemed like minutes he stepped back to see his work, the final outcome was Derek holding Isaac and Erica.   
His phone went off; it was a message from Derek.   
Lunch break in an hour lets meet up?  
Stiles giggled and made himself wait a full minute before replying   
Sure. Chinese sound good?  
Stiles all but held his breath until it rang again  
Ill swing by in an hour :)   
Great: D  
Stiles couldn’t even make himself wait a minute that time. Realizing that is was lunch time already he hopped in the shower and proceeded to get ready. This taking the full hour because he didn’t want to look like he tried too hard but still look decent. He settled on plain jeans a white and red baseball tee and converse, throwing on his glasses incase the menu was small.  
He saw that Derek should be there any minute and spritzed a little of his nice cologne on. Minutes later there was a honk and his phone rang. He answered and told Derek he would be right down. He went down to meet him and slipped in to the car, surprised to see the car seats in the back full of children.   
“Stiles!” yelled Erica   
“Hey there pretty lady. He there Isaac look we have matching shoes.” Stiles laughed at them   
“I’m dropping them off at a babysitter’s just saw that you were on the way so I got you first.”  
“I don’t want to go to a babysitter!” Isaac yelled  
“Look Mrs. Miller is nice and she said there would be lots of stuff to do.” Derek looked exhausted as he pulled away.  
They drove a little while to a small house and pulled in to the driveway. Stiles got out to help unbuckle Erica while Derek got Isaac.   
Isaac threw a temper tantrum the whole way to the door. As Derek handed him of to, who Stiles presumed was, Mrs. Miller he yelled. “I HATE YOU MOM NEVER MADE ME!”  
Derek looked wrecked as he closed the door. Stiles didn’t know what to do so he pulled him in for a hug.  
“I know you are trying your best just give him time” Stiles spoke quietly  
Derek pulled back slowly and sniffled, he pulled Stiles toward the car and they both got in.   
“You know today feels like a takeout kind of day.” Stiles smiled looking at Derek’s slightly red eyes.  
Derek looked to Stiles and smiled “take out sounds wonderful.”  
They pulled into a small Chinese restaurant and ordered to-go, after they received their food they got back into the car.   
“My house closer do you want to eat there?” Derek asked  
“Sure that works” Stiles said trying to hide his nerves.  
They drove to the nicer side of town and pulled up to a very nice house, two stories and a beautifully tended yard.  
“You have a nice house” Stiles said not thinking of anything else, they walked in and Stiles looked around. It was spacious and well decorated, unlike his apartment it looked like someone lived here. Photos were scattered around and Stiles saw a photo of Isaac and Erica being held by two women.  
“Those are my sisters.” Derek said noticing Stiles looking at the photo “we were really close. They were coming back from a vacation together and some trucker fell asleep at the wheel. They don’t know how but Isaac and Erica weren’t hurt at all. They lost both their parents that day.” Derek finished and pulled Stiles to the living room “sorry way to ruin the meal.”  
“I get it, I lost my mom and it helps to talk.” He grabbed Derek’s hand and drew circles on the back with his thumb. “Now hand over the pot stickers.” He laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
They talked and ate, Derek’s phone went off.  
“Yes”  
“Derek you need to come get them now.”  
“Why what happened.”  
“Isaac hasn’t stopped crying and Erica has begun to kick and knock everything over.”  
“I’m on my way.” 

“Who was that?” Stiles asked  
“Mrs. Miller. Looks like I have to go get them because they are throwing fits.”  
“You know they could have eaten lunch with us, I don’t mind.”  
“I wanted to have lunch with you alone. I needed to figure stuff out.”  
“Figure what out.”  
“If you like me or them?” Derek said looking into Stiles eyes  
Stiles smiled “the kids are just a bonus.” He laid his hand on Derek’s leg.  
Derek hesitantly leaned in and saw that Stiles mirrored his actions so he took a breath and went for it. Derek touched his lips to Stiles and Stiles replied with gusto, Derek laid his hand on Stiles neck and Stiles pulled away.  
“Don’t you have some kids to pick up?” laughing  
“Shit, I forgot.” He grabbed Stiles hand and pulled them all the way to the car.  
They arrived and heard the kids before they saw them. Isaac was wailing and Erica softly whimpering. Derek didn’t bother to knock he opened the door and Isaac bulldozed into his legs, he scooped him up and stiles went to grab Erica. She dug into his neck and refused to look up. Derek thanked Mrs. Miller and walked out. Thru the screams Isaac managed to get the words go and home. They buckled them in and drove back to Derek’s.  
When they pulled in the crying had subdued to whimpers and sniffles. They scooped up a child each and walked in.  
“There is some food that is still warm, do you want some?” Derek asked both of them.   
“Yes” sniffle “please” Erica mumbled, Isaac managed to nod.  
They ate until they were full and walked back to stiles and Derek who were sitting closely on the couch. Erica walked over and pulled her arms up to Derek, she cuddled onto his chest and decided it was a great time to nap. A few minutes later Isaac walked over and saw that Derek was taken. Stiles held out his arms and Isaac crawled in. he too was tired from all the crying and screaming slowly he drifted off. Derek noticed they were both sleeping and unhooked an arm and held stiles hand. Since none of them could reach the remote on the table they were forced to endure some reality competition survivor type show. After about an hour the doorbell rang and it woke Erica because Derek stood up, he handed her to stiles and held her with his free arm. Derek went to go answer and came back with a stack of papers and a sour look.   
“What is all that?”   
“Paperwork from my sisters insurance and the kid’s papers.”  
“At least you are a lawyer and you can do this.” Stiles said trying to be positive.  
“A lawyer with two three year olds who cannot stay still for 5 minutes.”   
“Do they make those dog park places for kids?”  
“You mean a preschool?”  
“Yea they can go to school.”  
“They got kicked out of 2.”  
“Why?”  
“Erica doesn’t make friends very well and Isaac is a fighter who defends his cousin’s honor.”  
“Well at least they get along.”  
“Yea that’s true.” Derek looked at all the paperwork and then at the two now sleeping kids then to stiles. Derek got a smirk on his face and looked deviously at stiles. “You said you work freelance right.”  
“Yea why?” stiles realized his intentions “oh no there is no way I can watch two children full time.”  
“Stiles they already like you.”  
“But I don’t know how to take care of them; I haven’t watched a kid since like Christmas of 2007.”  
“They don’t need much; they tell you everything they need. No worries of allergies or potty breaks or anything.”  
“I don’t know Derek, I like you and the kids are great but I honestly don’t know if I can do this.”  
“I’ll pay you 15 an hour.”  
“Look it’s nice-”  
“Per kid.” Derek finished.  
“No now that is way too much.”  
“Look stiles I am very well off and if I want to pay someone well to watch my kids I will. I told you I own an entire law firm, it is no burden to me.”  
“Fine I will have a trial day and we will see how it goes.” Stiles sighed  
“Thank you so much.” Derek leaned over and kissed him.  
They settled and watched TV. The kids woke and went off to play sometime later. Night came and they realized they hadn’t moved from the couch. Derek called the kids in from the backyard and started making macaroni and cheese.  
“You better make me a separate box because I can eat that alone” stiles commented watching Derek bend over into a counter. He came up holding three boxes.  
“Dinner will be ready soon.” He looked to the kids “go wash your hands I can see the dirt from here.”  
They ate dinner and Derek put the kids in the car to go drop off stiles.  
When he dropped him of stiles agreed to be at Derek’s by 9 and he would swing by at 2 for lunch and see how things went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little wrap up and i have ended this and made it a series. installments will be added following the same story line and characters.

The next day stiles woke up to the doorbell. He lazily walked over trying to think what he ordered on amazon. He opened the door as he yawned and scratched his stomach. He was greeted by Derek and the two kids.

“Sh- shoot, I forgot to set my alarm. Come in give me 2 minutes is swear.” He scampered off to his room while yelling back or them to take a seat.

Derek sat on the couch and noticed how bare the house was. The essentials were there but nothing else. And it didn’t look like it was because of money it was because of something else.

Stiles came bouncing back in now fully clothed.

“Hey guys sorry about that.” He picked up Isaac and sat down with him in his lap.

“Hey stiles. “Erica giggled

Isaac however did not return the hello. He sat very somber in stiles lap.

“What’s up buddy?” stiles asked.

“I don’t want to be baby sat.” Isaac whined

“Well you aren’t.” stiles concluded

“What?” all three asked.

“Isaac I need your help today. Go get that note book on the kitchen table and bring it.” Isaac hesitantly went off to do so. Stiles looked over at Erica and Derek “just play along.”

Isaac returned and stiles pulled out a pencil. “Isaac I am going to babysit Erica but you need to help me.”

“How can I.”

“Well is Erica your best friend?”

“Yea”

“Then you can help me.” Stiles brought the kids to the living room table and motioned for Derek to leave quietly.

Stiles looked at Isaac. “What is Erica’s favorite food?”

“That’s easy tacos.” Isaac looked smug

“Color?”

“Purple”

“Place?”

“Beach.”

“TV show?”

“Pokémon.”

“And what is her favorite animal”

“It’s a wolf.”

“Okay you do know a lot. When is her birthday?”

“July 30th.”

“Alright now its Erica’s turn.” Stiles turned to Erica.

“Erica now you tell me stuff about Isaac.”

“Okay.”

“Erica how old is Isaac.”

“He’s 4. His party was all Batman.”

“And what is his favorite food?”

“Lasagna and pizza.”

“His favorite color.”

“Black.”

“Place?”

“His room.”

“TV show?”

“Batman… Or the justice league.”

“And animal?”

“A bat.”

“I figured.” Stiles laughed and looked at the kids.

“Hey stiles where is Derek.” Erica asked.

“He left a long time ago, you guys were too busy to notice and he will be back soon, he is coming for lunch later.”

They sat there stunned before realizing they had been tricked. Before they had a chance to respond stiles jumped up and said “let’s go to the store.”

They tugged on their shoes and made it out side.

“Derek didn’t leave me your car seats…” stiles groaned

Both the kids whined about wanting to go.

“Do you guys want to walk to my friend Scotts place.”

“Sure.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders

“Who’s Scott?” Erica asked

“He’s my best friend and he has pets.”

“Stiles lets goooooo!” cried Erica

Stiles texted Derek where he was going so he doesn’t cause an amber alert.

“Alright guys lets go.”

They walked to Scott’s house but of course not without a flood of questions about this Scott.

“Is he old too?” Erica asked

Stiles scoffed “22 is not old, but I’m older by a few months”

“What kind of dog does he have?”

“He had a big dog called a Great Dane and he has a normal sized Dalmatian, and he might have German Shepard but I’m not sure.”

“Why does he have so many?”

“Scott is a veterinarian and he takes care of the sick animals that need a lot of help and they stay at his house so they don’t get lonely.

“Wow. How many animals does he have?” at this point stiles stopped listening to who asked what and just answered.

“He has 2 dogs, 3 cats, 1 parrot and 6 fish, plus a turtle and a hamster who are best friends. Then he has all of the ones he takes care of and I don’t know how many he has now.”

“He sound awesome, does he take care of them all by himself?”

“No his wife helps him, her name is Allison and she is a writer.”

“Stiles I’m tired of walking.” Whined Erica, stiles scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry we are almost there.”

“I want to be a vet.” Isaac finished

“It is very fun but hard.” Stiles held a hand out to Isaac and he grabbed it “look see that sign it means we are here.”

Stiles let Erica down and pushed through the gate that said McCall on it. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell; suddenly a lot of barking was heard.

The door opened and there stood Allison.

“Hey stiles how are you come in.” then she saw the two holding his hand “hey guys you can come in to.”

They walked in and a massive dog came charging at stiles.

“SCOOBY!” stiles patted his chest and the dog lifted its front paws to him and gave him lots of kisses.

“Stiles we are trying to teach him not to do that” Allison whined

Stiles let him down and patted his head “what why he gives hugs.”

“Because he can’t jump on me.” Allison smiled and laid a hand of her belly which was flat as a board.

“Oh my god congratulations!” stiles ran over and hugged her lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

“Why does she get a congratulations I did all the work.” A voice was heard from behind it was Scott.

“Scott man congrats. Would it be weird if I was there when it’s born? Because I want to be there.” He laughed and hugged Scott.

“Are you the vet?” Isaac asked looking up to see Scott.

He bent down and got at eye level. “I sure am my names Scott.”

“Mines Isaac can I pet your dog?”

“Sure thing they are all nice.” Scott smiled and called Scooby over. “Scooby sit.” He sat immediately and Scott motioned for Isaac to pet him. He hesitantly laid a hand then began to pet him and smiled.

Erica tugged at Allison’s jeans “do you something smaller? It is scary”

She scooped her up and nodded and whistled a short tune. A small green parrot landed on her shoulder.

“Hold a finger out like this and he will sit on it.”

Erica stuck out a shaky finger near the parrot and squealed when it hopped on.

“Now move your finger to your shoulder and if you’re lucky he may snuggle with you.”

Erica slowly moved her hand to her shoulder and he hopped on to it. After a second he nuzzled her neck and gave it a little peck.

“He gave you a kiss he must really like you.”

“Mister Scott sir can I see your other animals?” Isaac asked

“How about you help me feed them so you can see them all. And just call me Scott.” He took Isaac by the hand and walked him outside. Scott rang a bell outside and all the animals came running. They all sat in a line and waited with tails wagging.

“Okay Isaac the dogs get food from the blue bag. Fill the blue bowls and hand them to me.”

“Okay.”

“Scooby come” Scooby came bouncing over and waited in front of Scott, Isaac handed him the bowl and they repeated this. “Moose come.”

“Okay good job now the cats get from the red bag.”

“Okay.”

“Sassy”… “Nala”… “Pip” they finished the cats and then Scott called for hook the parrot but he didn’t come.

“Do you want to see the hospital part of my house?” Scott asked Isaac

“Yea.”

Scott introduced him to all the animals and the last one was a puppy who was crying.

“What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one they brought him this morning because he was hit by a car and he is a stray. Stray means he doesn’t have a home.”

“Why is he crying?”

“It’s because his leg hurts, I need to give him a shot so it doesn’t hurt. Do you want to help me?”

“What do I do?”

“I just need you to hold him and pet him so I can give him the shot. Do you think you could do that for me?”

“Yes.” Isaac sat up on the table and held the small black puppy in his lap and petted his softly, he was mumbling sweet things.

“Hey there little guy, well I hope you’re a boy. This will only hurt a little okay but it is going to help. It will make your leg not hurt anymore. You look like a dog from movie I watched. His name was Balto I’m going to call you Balto. So Balto this should only hurt a little. Right Scott.”

“I gave him the shot few minutes ago he didn’t even feel it. You did great. He might be a little sleepy do you want to hold him in the living room?”

“Yes.” Isaac walked like he was carrying fine china, he made it to the living room and sat next to Erica who was holding hook and feeding him seeds.

“Hey Isaac did you even see me?”

Isaac looked up to see Derek sitting next to stiles.

“Oh hey Uncle Derek, look this is Balto. Well I don’t know if he is a he but I call him Balto. He got hit by a car and they brought him here. He is a stray. Uncle Derek did you know that stray means he doesn’t have a home.”

“I did not thank you for teaching me.” Derek smiled at him.

“Derek I almost forgot I helped. I helped Scott give him a shot, but the shot made him sleepy so I’m cuddling.” he finished in one breath

“You know what Scott I think we just may have to call him Balto. And yes he is a boy.” Scott smiled and looked at Allison.

“Yea Balto fits, we usually fight over names. We were fighting on what to call Scooby. So we said we would call him Scooby as joke until we figured it out and then it stuck.”

“Alright guys time to go home. Tell them thank you.” Derek stood and shook Scott’s hand.

“Derek noooooo, I want to stay.” Whined Isaac

“How about you guys come tomorrow?” Alison suggested.

“Yes please.” Erica thanked.

They all left and went home, not shutting up about how amazing Scott is.

In the car Derek made a wrong turn and stiles looked at him.

“Just a pit stop I need to make.”

Derek drove up to a small shop that had a drive thru window.

“Hey Annie I’ll get the usually plus a chocolate chip scoop with Hershey sauce and a rainbow scoop with gummy bears.” Derek turned to stiles “what do you want?”

“I’ll just get whatever sherbet they have with lots of gummy bears.”

“Okay” he turned back to the girl “Annie another sherbet double scoop with heavy gummy bears.”

Every one received their ice cream and then drove stiles home. Derek pulled up to the apartments and left the car running so he could say goodbye.

“Thanks for the ice cream.” Stiles said leaning into Derek.

“No problem. So what do you say, will you watch them? Just Monday thru Thursday or whatever you want. I really can work around your schedule you know since it is my firm. But can you will you its only until I finish the paperwo-“Derek was shut up by stiles lips.

Stiles reached over and pulled Derek in by his belt loops, firmly pressing their hips together. Stiles leaned back “I that was enough an answer.”

That one day set the tone for forever. Everyday Derek would drop the kids off then pick them up along with stiles for an early dinner date. It was set in stone. The pattern only changed once a year later.

The kids were no longer dropped off every day because the babysitter now lived with them. 


End file.
